Delirious
by Nothingatall11
Summary: Merlin needs saving for once.  WARNING: really weird because I wrote it when I was really sick. Also hints at Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine


**I blame this on the fact that I am riddiculously sick at the moment. As always it started out weirdly and ended in fluff... yeah... Hope you like it?**

**Also merlin/arthur/gwaine just might be my OT3  
**

**

* * *

**

So just maybe that snake had been poisonous after all. Because yes sometimes Arthurs hair seemed to be defying logic with its fluffiness but Merlin was quite sure it wasn't supposed to be blue and pink and _staring at him_ quite like that.  
"Could you ask your hair to stop staring at me, it's quite uncomfortable" is what he's trying to say, but it comes off more like "Haaaaiiir" followed by an accusing point that doesn't even reach Arthurs chin. The Hair looks offended anyway. So does the face.

"Great." The not quite solid Arthur says from somewhere above him. "He's even worse than usual." _When did I end up on the ground? _Merlin thinks, now discovering that the ground is quite damp and that he really doesn't want to be lying on it right now.

"Gwaine?" Arthur shouts, "Please tell me you've got an antidote for this thing." Somewhere to the left of Arthurs Hair (which might need a name now that it has become sentient) Gwaine appears. Merlin half expects his hair to come alive as well because in terms of illogical hair Gwaine beats Arhur at any moment. However, Gwaine's hair is suspiciously still and dead. Maybe there has been an epic hair battle between Gwaines hair and Hairthur (which is Arthurs hairs name that Merlin is quite proud of) and Gwaines hair lost. His shirt, however, is moving weirdly. Arthur feels like insisting that he takes it off but remembers that men don't say that to other men unless they are you know, like that. Which Merlin just might be but it is nobody's business but his hairs. …Okay the hair thing might have gotten too far but it is a nice word. Hair hair hair.

Anyway, Gwaine is speaking. Merlin quite likes his voice. It's not like Arthurs domineering and snobby yet strangely attractive voice. It's more like.. Nice. Friendly. Cozy. Low. Wickedly attractive. Merlin spends a few moments just listening to the voice patterns of the two men staring down at him, enjoying every nuisance of the sounds thinking just how lovely it would be if they sang together some time. Then he gets hit in the face by a wave of water. It feels like the whole world has been flooded and briefly he wonders if he can find a big enough boat for all the knights to fit in before he can breathe again. Arthur holding a bucket might have something to do with the sudden flood and the fact that it disappeared really quickly but Merlin's head won't really accept this facts because floods are more interesting than buckets of water.

"How much do you weigh, Gwaine?" He manages before being mesmerized by the treetops behind Gwaines left ear that now looks like big giants trying to eat each other. Gwaine just shoots him a weird look before going back to his arguing with Arthur.

"Cause if you're too heavy the boat would sink." He tells him, which should make it all clear. Arthur and Gwaine share a worried look, and before he knows it, Merlin is being thrown across a shoulder that might be Gwaines because he smells kinda nice and someone is talking about Gaius and then everything is pretty hazy for a while (though kinda pink and that's a very annoying color Merlin thinks) before he finds himself in a room that looks just like his only Arthur and Gwaine are both there so It can't be. Because Arthur isn't the visiting type and Gwaine was kind of Banished wasn't he?

"I got knighted, remember?" Gwaine says and Merlin thinks he might just have said some things out loud. Knighted. Knighted is good. Knighted is awesome. Merlin doesn't want that though. The chainmail is way too heavy. And a bloody mess to clean. Anyway Gaius comes in and shoves some potion in Merlins mouth that tastes quite vile And Merlin wants to spit it out but doesn't because he can't, not with Arthur and gwaine holding his head up and covering his nose. Why would they do that Merlin wonders and feels quite annoyed. Then Gaius says something about waiting and suddenly Merlin feels very very weak. He falls forward against Gwaines shoulder and makes a quite indignified noice but Gwaine doesn't seem to mind but then he pushes Merlin back into his bed and tells him to stay there. Merlin doesn't want to but now Arthur has his hand on him too and he really can't move.

Gwaine is really close to Merlin and Merlin _might _just have told him that he's pretty. Which is probably a really bad idea. He tries to make it up by telling Arthur that he's pretty too only in a less ruggedly way. Which, his mind tells him, does not help the slightest. The reactions are pretty worth it though. Arthur arches his eyebrow in that I-think-youre-weird-but-I'm-letting-it-slide-because-youre-amusing- kind of way, while Gwaine looks confused and almost unconfortable for a few seconds before laughing. Apparantly this is going to be one of those Merlin-doesn't-make-sense-but-that's-just-how-he-is-so-lets-ignore-it moments. Just as well, Merlin guesses. Then he doesn't rememeber anything else until he wakes up what seems like a few hours later feeling much better and finally able to think clearly.

It's dusk outside and the light from the small window above his head just lights up the contours of everything in the room. Besides Merlin, there are two more persons in the room. One is sitting on the floor with his head and arms rested on the foot of Merlin's bed; Another is propped up against the wall with his shin resting against his chest. The one against the wall seems to be sleeping soundly, the other stirs a little before turning his head to the other side.

Merlin sits like that for a while, watching the two men sleep by his side, before he lies back in the bed, wondering just when he became that important to them, and smiles.


End file.
